Usagi
Usagi (ウサギ) is one of the main villains of Chosha Mew Mew and a minor character in Chibi Chosha Mew Mew. Appearance Usagi has short light blue hair, light blue cat-like slitted eyes and tannish-like peach skin tone. He wears a dark blue turtle-neck-like sleeveless and crop-top-like shirt that shoes a little bit of his small abs. Wears dark blue pants with the bottoms folded, showing the inside to be light blue and over them, a light blue loincloth. Wears a pair of light blue sandals. Personality He's the smart one of the group and always coming up with a plan for them even though some certain idiots never pay any attention to them. He rarely gets mad or upset, but if he does, he tends to become aggressive in battle. Whenever he sees Ryunosuke though, he tends to mellow out for some odd reason which makes Neko tease him about how he likes her, which he declines he doesn't but is completely obvious. Though he seems to understand Ryunosuke, especially when it comes to their teammates, who can be childish. So whenever their teammates fight with each other, these two just usually stand by and watch them, chatting a bit how their teammates are so childish sometimes. Once when Neko and Atsushi fought childishly, those two just stood their watching. They both thought how they were immature but childish that its obvious that they like each other while their teammates were confused since they were suppose to be enemies but were on the same page. Biography When he was younger, he met some human girl who happened to be Ryunosuke on Earth at the moment due to some "test" given to him. Ryunosuke and him got along well when they were kids, so they'd often hang out, but he'd also learn more about humans as his "test" at the same time. He had fun hanging out with her, one day he watched her practice her small fencing she was sort of forced to do, he found it amusing as it was his first time seeing such practice done. At some point after that she gave him the Rapier that she used to practice with as a gift and he really liked it and so he then decided to treasure it for life. When one of the officials of the "test" found out about this, they forced Usagi back to their planet and erased both of their memories of those times they hanged out and became close friends. After returning, he was severely punished for befriending a human. After that day he trained to get rid of the humans once they invade Earth. Abilities He has the general abilities of that of the Cyniclons such as teleporting and floating. Weapon His weapon is a rapier, that he takes great pride in and good care of since it was a gift from Ryunosuke from a very long time ago, that he doesn't even remember though. Gallery Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Category:Aliens Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Princess Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Characters